


For When You're Feeling Blue

by Novachester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Panty Kink, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novachester/pseuds/Novachester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little porn ficlet that takes place in the same universe as Automotives and Incentives. Came from a prompt on my tumblr. Prompt was:</p>
<p>Dean/Benny: Fingering, dirty talk, panties.</p>
<p>And that is exactly what you'll find here, plus a healthy dose of twink!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For When You're Feeling Blue

Dean and Benny have been together for a while now, have learned pretty well which buttons to press to get the desired results from the other.   
  
For example, Dean knows that if he wants Benny’s attention, all he has to do is turn the focus on himself. He’ll sprawl out on the couch and massage his cock through his jeans, tip his head back and moan as Benny desperately tries to focus on organizing the shops budget or clientele information. In the end, Dean never manages to finish alone.  
  
Likewise, Benny knows he can get away with murder, so long as it comes along with that sweet southern drawl of his.  
  
“Y’hard already?” He practically purrs into Dean’s ear, says it like it’s some kind of surprise, like he hasn’t had his fingers in Dean’s mouth the last five minutes, his other hand rubbing slow circles down his body.  
  
He’s got Dean sprawled out on the bed in just his jeans, kneeling beside him as he works two fingers in and out of his mouth. Normally Dean would have torn his pants off by now, but Benny notes he’s being a little uncharacteristically shy tonight.  
  
Still, Dean moans shamelessly around Benny’s fingers, grabs his wrist to hold them steady as he sucks them down deeper, swirling his tongue as eagerly as he would if it were Benny’s cock in his mouth. Benny had told him to get them “nice and wet” for Benny to fuck him open with, and he intends to do just that.  
  
“Good boy,” Benny murmurs, and Dean hums, catching the Benny’s stare as one large hand slides down his chest, deftly undoing the button of his jeans one-handed. Benny knows Dean likes it when he praises him, that Dean can get off on his voice and cock alone. He knows a lot about Dean, in fact, but what he discovers when he tugs down Dean’s zipper still throws him for one hell of a loop.  
  
Blue. _They’re blue,_ Benny thinks dumbly. It’s all he can think, really. That, and _lacy_. They’re panties, light blue and silk, stained dark where Dean’s cock has leaked precome onto the fabric. Benny is dumbstruck, so much so that he hardly notices the sheepish way Dean slides Benny’s fingers out of his mouth, still holding his wrist.  
  
After a pause, Dean asks, “Is this weird?” There’s nervousness in his voice that hasn’t been there since their first time, and it snaps Benny out of his stupor enough to look up at Dean, lips parted. If Dean weren’t so anxious, he might laugh at that stupefied expression.  
  
“Christ, no,” is all Benny can muster up in reply, little more than an expelled breath as he looks back down. He licks his lips and draws his hand out of Dean’s grip, uses both hands to tug his jeans down and off. Dean arches helpfully, both relieved and pleased by Benny’s apparently positive reaction.  
  
Especially when Benny leans down to lick a firm, wet stripe along his silk-clad cock.  
  
Dean gasps, leaning immediately into the touch and Benny has to force him back down with a hand on his hip, chuckling quietly. “Blue is your color,” he tells him, moving to position himself between Dean’s legs. He runs his thumb back and forth along the crevice of Dean’s thigh, stroking where flesh meets silk.

Reaching over, he tugs open the drawer of his bedside table, retrieving the small bottle of lube he keeps there. Dean’s lost all the nervous energy he had pent up before, pleased by Benny’s positive reaction. His body is more relaxed, but no less eager as Benny drizzles a copious quantity of lube onto his fingers, snapping the bottle cap shut and dropping it haphazardly to the side once he’s finished.  
  
“How long you been holdin’ onto this one?” He asks conversationally as he uses one hand to push the panties aside, just enough to press his fingers against Dean’s rim, spreading the slick lube. Dean gasps at the cold, jerks his hips at an angle, like he doesn’t know if he wants to get away or get closer.  
  
“A while,” Dean answers breathily as Benny circles his hole, warming them against his skin. “Wasn’t sure what you’d think, figured I’d just—” He loses his train of thought, stuttering wordlessly as Benny presses a finger in to the first knuckle.  
  
“Thought you’d just go ahead and surprise me?” Benny fills in, and Dean nods, rolling his hips to take Benny’s finger deeper. Benny indulges him, pushes in and enjoys the give of Dean’s body around him. He twists, rubs his finger back and forth awhile before he adds another, scissoring and testing the stretch of Dean’s hole. “Mm, look at you. All dressed up and soaking wet for me.”  
  
At that, Dean keens, eyes closed as he grinds down against Benny’s fingers, clenching fistfuls of the bedsheets beneath him. He can only nod as Benny twists his fingers, seeking just the right angle to _really_ send Dean flying.  
  
“Such a good boy,” he murmurs, leaning down to mouth wetly at the covered head of Dean’s cock. Not expecting it, Dean jolts, but his hips are kept pinned down by the heavy weight of Benny’s hand. He keeps his fingers moving at a steady pace, listens to Dean as he breathes unevenly.   
  
Benny sucks at Dean’s shaft through the material, alternates between that and tracing circles along it with his tongue. He laves attention on the head of Dean’s dick, while at the same time he adds a third finger. The fullness makes Dean groan, back arching as much as Benny will allow it.  
  
“Fuck yeah, Benny, harder. Come on,” he says, trying to roll his hips encouragingly, though he’s kept well in place. Benny complies anyways, fucking his fingers deep into Dean, with fast drives in and slow pulls out, just the way Dean likes it. He smiles when he feels one of Dean’s hands slide through his hair, tentatively cupping the back of his head. “God, yeah, fuck!”  
  
Benny pulls away, licking his lips in satisfaction at the desperate sound Dean makes. “Wait, wait— c’mon, I just—”  
  
“Ssshh,” Benny soothes, leaning over him. He presses their lips together and slams his fingers in _hard_ , swallowing the cry Dean gives. He draws his hand away from Dean’s hip and places it flat on the bed to balance himself as he mouths at Dean’s neck, sucking a mark at the junction of his neck and shoulder. “You close, sweetheart?” He asks, even if he knows the answer before Dean frustrated exhale and look of _duh_. “Good. I want you to come like this, fuck yourself on my fingers, mess up them nice panties so I can lick ‘em clean.”  
  
The sound Dean makes then is one Benny will remember for the rest of his life, has him wishing he was balls-deep inside of Dean as his own cock gives a wicked throb. He remains focused, though, finger-fucks Dean good and hard, licks a line from Dean’s neck to the sweet spot just behind his ear. “That’s it, Dean. Doin’ so good.”  
  
“Wanna feel you,” Dean gasps, reaching down to grab at the buckle of Benny’s pants. “C’mon. Want you to come too,” he says, just barely able to get the words out. Benny allows it, adjusts his hips to make it easier for Dean to ease Benny’s throbbing cock out from the confines of his jeans.  
  
Benny breathes out deep when Dean gets a good hold of his cock, the rhythm of his fingers stuttering. It’s good but it’s dry, something Dean takes not of. Dean reaches down between his legs with his other hand, trembles slightly as he smooths his fingers down where Benny’s are pumping in and out of him. He collects enough residual lube that when he brings his hand to Benny’s dick, it’s slick and goddamn perfect.  
  
Benny gives a pleased sigh, sliding back and grabbing tightly onto Dean’s thigh, pushing up and changing the angle just slightly; It’s enough, though, and suddenly Dean is _writhing_ , moans catching as he tries to breathe through the sparks of pleasure.  
  
“Yes, fuck! _Fuck_ , don’t you dare fucking stop.”   
  
As Benny’s fingers thrust in and out. Dean’s grip on Benny’s dick borders just right on the line of too tight as he jacks him, and he knows neither of them are going to last much longer.  
  
“Go on, Dean. That’s it. Gonna be lickin’ us both up off you, make you taste it,” he says, and that’s the final straw. Dean’s entire body goes rigid, his back arching as his orgasm takes hold, come staining the front of his panties dark as it spills.  
  
Dean loses focus, his hand going slack on Benny’s cock, but Benny is having none of that. He wraps his hand around Dean’s and jacks himself hard and fast, groaning at the way Dean at least tries to tighten his grip around Benny’s cock within his hand. “C’mon, do it,” Dean mumbles, lips parted around soft, uneven breaths. “Wanna feel you come all over me.”  
  
Benny feels Dean’s words like a punch to the gut, and his orgasm hits even harder, cock throbbing in their hands as he comes over Dean’s groin and stomach, his come mingling with Dean’s in ribbons of sticky-white. He takes his hand away from his cock, uses it to keep himself from outright collapsing on Dean as he breathes through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Meanwhile, Dean keeps his hand where it is, strokes slowly to milk Benny for all he’s worth.

It takes Benny a couple of minutes to collect himself, to come down from his high. He makes a small sound as he reaches between them, eases Dean’s hand away from his sensitive cock. “Christ,” he says, and Dean chuckles lazily.  
  
“Good surprise?”  
  
“Good surprise,” Benny confirms, leaning down to kiss him. Dean accepts it eagerly, reaching up to card a hand through Benny’s hair. They kiss long and slow, their tongues moving languidly across each other, but Benny knows there’s something missing. He pulls away, kissing a trail along Dean’s cheek, jaw and neck. He moves right the way down his chest until he reaches the spots turning tacky with come, and licks slow patterns along Dean’s skin, making him twitch and inhale sharply.  
  
Benny just hums, licking up the mess he’s made of Dean’s skin. He makes his way down to where skin meets silk, and he gently pulls the panties down, making Dean squirm. He continues to lave his tongue there, mixing the taste of himself with Dean’s own release.  
  
When he rises once again to press their lips together, Dean is only too happy to lick the taste of them out of Benny’s mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
“That was fucking amazing,” Dean says against Benny’s lips as the larger man settles down next to him, gathering Dean into his arms. Dean still doesn’t think it’s fair that Benny gets to stay almost fully clothed during many of their little escapades, but even he has to admit that it’s pretty damn sexy.  
  
“Mm. You should surprise me more often,” he says, and Dean grins.  
  
“Alright. Just remember that you asked for it.”  
  
Benny just hopes the reality of that isn’t as ominous as Dean makes it sound.


End file.
